Sweet Thinking
by Sammi-chan
Summary: *Incomplete* Life continues, slowly but surely, without Orphen. Whilst Cleao is left with heartbreak, the others are coping with their own issues of relationships. *PLEASE R&R!!!*
1. Lonely & Cold

**Author's note:** Hopefully this fanfic won't be tooo much of a bad work. Anyhoo, it's my first, so pwease don't be too harsh! ^-^ If you have a second, I'd love it if you'd R&R!!! 

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately enough, I don't own Orphen, Cleao, Dortin, Volcan, Hartia, Leki, Azalie, Lei, or any of the other characters. Sad, yes, but all too true. Also, note the title page - this is a FAN FICTION!!!! Done by an OTAKU of Orphen & co., so don't flame me or anything. And please don't sue me - I'm broke anyway. -_-; You'd be wasting your time. Orphen belongs to all those companies that own it - I dunno who they are. o.o;;;

_AND NOW.... THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR... THE FAN FIC!! (CH. 1)_

**Ch. 1 – Lonely And Cold**

Cleao sighed dramatically and fidgeted with her skirt. Picking at her embroidery, she couldn't get out the knots. Mariabella took it as her job, and undid a couple. Leki jumped onto Cleao's lap, cuddling against her.

"Oh I _swear_ this is impossible!!!" She whined. "Mariabella, I _miss_ him..." Cleao whispered, petting Leki's head. Leki yelped, and Cleao snapped back into reality, startled by his sudden movement. "And it's not just him anymore, either. There's something missing from my _life_..."

Orphen wouldn't come back to her, though. She was smart enough to know that. He was in love with Azalie, no matter how much Cleao loved him. He was gone, and she felt as though she'd never see him again. Even Mariabella wouldn't understand. She'd given up with curing her younger sister of heartbreak. The door opened, and Dortin came clanking in. Cleao started to look up at the noise. Behind the door, Volcan was muttering to himself.

"Miss Cleao, I've got your mail for today!" Dortin grinned and set it down on the coffee table. 

Cleao curled up on the sofa and continued to look out the window, then finally paid attention to her mail. _Junk, junk, junk..._ she thought to herself, not sure if she wanted a letter from Orphen or Majic. Finally, she lifted the last letter to her face - to speculate it closely. She opened it, while unsure of whom it was from.

* * * *

Orphen opened the door to an in-hotel restaraunt. Azalie searched the restaurant for something interesting. She seemed bored, and Orphen didn't know what to do about it. She was pregnant, and getting grouchier by the day. Orphen sat across from her, staring endlessly at Azalie. He started talking, but she didn't answer.

"Azalie?" He asked, questioning her presence lightly yet unsure of his own question. 

"Yes, Orphen?" she replied dully.

"Uhm... You do love me, don't you?" Orphen hadn't questioned her about love for the past 2 weeks. He gulped as Azalie looked at him, finally.

She laughed a little coldly, yet he smiled a bit, relaxing. "Krillancello, I love you like I would a brother." Azalie stroked his cheek with her silky finger. "But Childman shall always be my love." She wrapped her arms around her bulging stomach. Her answer hurt him, but he attempted to remain calm.

"S-so you don't love me, then?" Orphen stuttered.

"My adorable Krillancello, I will always love you as my friend," she smiled gently, giggling a bit and tossing her purple hair behind her shoulders. Now he was upset.

All the time he had spent looking for her, all that time he had sacrificed his life for hers. _And for what???_ boiled the question in his head. She didn't love him - not the way he had wanted her to. Cleao had loved him, and he had always shoved her away too preoccupied with Azalie, whom he realized had become selfish. She didn't mean to, either. It was just her nature after being the Bloody August. Orphen stood up and left Azalie with the bill.

* * * *

Orphen refused to talk to Azalie. He sat in a corner, sulking, while she tried to make him speak.

"Krillancello, what's the matter?" she asked, concerned. He looked out the window, towards the sunset. Orphen's mind wandered for words, looking into her shining purple eyes. He remembered Cleao, suddenly. Orphen thought of all their travels together, and that it just didn't feel right anymore to sit around.

"You don't love me." 

Azalie gave up - she loved Childman. Orphen, yes, had as far as she had known, had a crush on her, but she figured it was nothing more. Here was rooted a far deeper problem. The pain she had caused him the year she turned into the Bloody August. The love he had set aside for her, only her. How he had refused anything that got in his way.

"Orphen is what they call you, no?" Azalie said sadly, hands on her hips.

"Yes. I think you should call me Orphen too, now, Azalie," he stated coldly, suddenly far away from her care. "I have loved you as no one else can, I turn you back from the horrible beast you were. But I'm not sure if I killed that beast. You have rejected all my love, and I swear I understand what you're going through..." Orphen paused, choosing his words carefully. "But you have to understand that I love you more than anyone else! Azalie, I love you! I swear it!" He gave up, and she rubbed his back.

"My Krillancello, you don't understand," she whispered, pulling him closer to her. "Oh, poor baby..." She shushed him, soothing him with her soft voice. "Krillancello, you are so - young!" He looked at her, startled.

"Is that what's keeping you from me? My age?" Orphen cried childishly.

Azalie started to cry. "No! No, it's not! Don't you remember? I told you - I _love_ Childman! He is my life - and his life is in my hands right now..." she kissed his cheek. "I think you need some love, but you also need someone who can cheer you up when you're too serious! Someone who can put a spark back into your life, when you're in the darkest cave." Orphen nodded, and understood her completely. He had to accept Azalie, and love her at a distance.

* * * *

Cleao opened the letter, carefully so not to tear it. She tucked a blonde strand of hair behind her ear. It was from Majic - he was the only one that wrote her these days. She read it aloud to Mariabella and Leki:

Dear Cleao,

How are you? I hope all is well with your family and Leki. I actually believe I'm writing this time on business. Hartia has told me that he can no longer sense where Orphen is - and I'm worried. Lei can't seem to figure it out either. When I tried, it damaged my skill for a few days. Thanks to that try, I have a broken finger. I'd be great to see you again, so please come by and visit. It's been so lonely lately. Please write back, we all really miss you. I feel like Orphen is missing out on so much.

Majic

Cleao smiled at her old friend's letter. She missed him, too. Even if he had been a little too girly for her taste, he had always been sweet. She remembered his large blue eyes, always eager to learn of intelligence. Perhaps a little wimpy sometimes, but obviously a good boy.

"Cleao, maybe you should go!" giggled Mariabella. Leki yipped in agreement, tugging at Cleao's skirt. She wondered if she should - would it be too strange? No, she needed to get out of this ordinary cycle. Out of the life that was boring her so. Nodding, she put the letter away, and grinned.

"You know what?" Cleao told Mariabella. "You're right - I need to go. And who knows? Maybe it'll turn into some sort of adventure," she smirked, eyes gleaming with excitement.

* * * *

Majic raced down the stone halls, rapping on Hartia's door. Hartia opened it, still half asleep - it was 1 o'clock in the morning. But Majic was all too awake for him, and ready to bounce off walls.

"Who the hell -" started Hartia, yawning.

"CLEAO'S COMING, MASTER!!!!!" he yelled happily, interrupting Hartia, who jumped at Majic's holler. Hartia raised an eyebrow, speculating his ecstatic student.

"And you're telling me this now..." Hartia started drifting off, closing the door. "I think we need to work on your common sense, Majic." He sighed, happy and content - but very exhausted.

* * * *

**Author's Ending Note:** Alrighty, that's all for now... I'll get some more up later perhaps. Hope you liked it. If you didn't, erm, please don't well, get extremely mad at me. I know some people really like Azalie, and I really like her too. As a matter of fact, in the middle of writing this, I got nervous people would start to hate her. I really did try to make all the characters well... nice.


	2. Thinking Of You

***CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR 1****ST**** TIME VIEWERS!!!!***

**Author's Note:** Awww, I wub you guys! ^_^ ::grins happily.:: I've never really had any success in writing fanfics before this one, so I guess the encouragement is giving me the will to write in my busy schedule.

**Disclaimer:** Quite unfortunately, I don't own Orphen, Cleao, Majic, Hartia (Shrimpy), Caroline (Hartia's bull), or Dortin or even… Volcan. ^_~ I wish I did though. Either way, your suing me wouldn't do you any good – I'm broke. ^-^;;;

_AND NOW… THE MOMENT I'M SURE YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR – (Not o.o;) THE FANFIC!!! WOOT!!! (Ch. 2)_

Ch. 2 – Thinking Of You 

Volcan shoved his brother out of bed, dragging him to the door until he woke up. It was dead silent – the moon was gleaming through the window, casting its gentle silver shine on the floor.

"Wha-What the?" cried Dortin. He pointed at his brother accusingly. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO NOW?!"

Volcan started screaming– as usual. "Dortin, how many times must I tell you. _We_ are in control around here, and we influence a lot of what goes on here…" Dortin butted in.

"B-But, we have to work for Cleao and Mariabella!" he smiled, obviously content with his work. Again, Volcan sighed, ignorant of Dortin's pleas.

"_We_ are going to go get the Sword Of Baltenders and turn Azalie back into a dragon! That is my ultimate plan!" Volcan laughed madly, clunking about and eventually tripping onto his face. Dortin snickered.

"SHUT UP, YOU IMBICILE!!!! DO YOU WANT TO WAKE THE WHOLE HOUSE UP?!?!" Volcan grabbed Dortin by his collar, shaking him violently. 

"I don't wanna go, Volcan," stated Dortin calmly, clinging to his bedpost, afraid Volcan would drag him away. "I like living here."

"Fine – but once you're gone, you're gone!" reminded Volcan. He started talking to himself. "To IMAGINE I would EVER have a brother who would desert me in my time of need…" Dortin rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay, okay. But I _refuse_ to carry the sword this time."

* * * *

Cleao lay in her bed, restless and waiting for the sun to rise. Rolling to her side, she heard Leki softly snoring. She stroked his silky head, and thought of the coming trip. Most of her things would be packed by the early morning, and she planned to set out on a wagon to the Tower.

She flicked on her bedside lamp. A few moths circled it like vultures, absorbing the light, lapping it up. Outside, crickets chirped sensitively, as though feeling her heartbreak for Orphen. Cleao wondered where he was – what he was doing that very second. Moving towards her balcony, she opened the glassy and polished doors. To the far distance lay a lake, the one where she had first laid her eyes on him. _Him._ It sounded so far away.

Almost as though she had never known his name. She refused to shed a tear over him, and knew that he had never once cared for her. From the day they had met, Orphen had seemed to hate her with every fiber in his body. Now shaking from the cool breezes passing through, Cleao thought back to their travels. To be truthful with herself, she had barely known him.

Little did she know of his hobbies, or whatever it was he enjoyed; his views on the world outside of The Tower Of Fang. It literally was quite a childhood crush. It had already been a year – and she was determined to move on. But there was something keeping her, something that made her want to linger for him a while longer. Orphen was sweet anyhow, and she could see how Azalie would have loved him.

_What _had_ originally attracted me to him?_ Cleao wondered, and she blushed at her own answer. His mysterious eyes, a dashing smile crossing his face. Handsome and solemn, but always ready for some sort of encouragement or laughter. Perhaps the fact that she hadn't felt his love was the reason that made her love him so much in the first place.

* * * *

Orphen dragged his feet out of bed, and Azalie entered, ruffling his hair.

"How're you feeling?" she prodded. "Better?" He nodded silently, and she kissed his cheek. "Good…" Orphen smiled a bit at her happiness – she really didn't want to wound his heart. She wanted them to remain friends, and close ones at that. She bit her lip, and brought him some breakfast.

"Azalie, you're spoiling me!" Orphen grinned, and she laughed.

"Not so far…Oof." She plopped down next to him, and handed him the plastic tray. He sniffed the food and munched hungrily. Azalie wandered about the white-walled room. A decent amount of sunshine streamed through the windows, and she wondered if Cleao would accept Orphen's return; he had promised her as such.

_He'll be leaving in a couple days,_ she reminded herself. Orphen's mind wandered, and no longer about Azalie.

As if Cleao's dream had come true, he thought of her. He remembered one night, when they had all been asleep, except for her. She had laid a blanket over him – although he knew she would never know he was actually half awake. The embers and reflected onto her pale skin, making it glow orange and red. Consumed by warmth, he had drifted off to sleep.

Orphen thought of the red limu clam he had handed her, before they had returned back to Majic and Stephanie. It had been sweet of her to look all that time, just to make him feel a little better. He cringed a bit – he hadn't understood, and had, almost _hit_ her? Yes, unfortunately it was right; Orphen closed his eyes and sipped his tea, almost burning his tongue.

* * * *

Cleao shoved her trunk into the wagon, and though whining, rejected Dortin's offer of help.

"Are you sure no assistance is needed, Miss Cleao?" questioned Dortin quietly, not wanting to upset her.

"Yes, I'm sure!!" she snapped, peering down at the two trolls angrily, tossing her curled, golden hair behind her shoulders. "What do you think I am?! A weakling!?"

Volcan muttered under his breath, looking away from the scene: "Well, what else would you be, missie?" He kicked the sandy dirt and some pebbles with his foot, hands in his pockets.

"EXCUSE ME?!" fumed Cleao, at hearing Volcan's words. "If _Majic_ can do it, so can I!!!" From the doorway, Mariabella suggested to her mother to get Cleao some calming medicine.

"Interesting how he used _magic_ though, sister dear," murmured Mariabella, giggling. Her mother shushed her.

Cleao was fed up with people telling her she couldn't do things. With one last thrust, it fell into the wagon, landing with a large thump. She grinned triumphantly.

"There? You see? I did it!" Cleao exclaimed happily, clasping her hands together, and then climbing on.

* * * *

**Author's Ending Note:** All I'll tell you, is for the time being, it won't be a happy goody-two-shoe ending.


	3. As Time Goes By

***SPOILERS FOR 1st TIME VIEWERS!!!***

**Author's Note:** Okay, okay, so I've been writing a lot – I have a plot in mind at this point. Usually, I just come up with a beginning and see where it takes me, this time I've got somewhat of a plan. I'll be mixing up the romance a bit soon, but first I have to get Orphen somewhere. ^_~ Sorry this update has taken so long. ;-; Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Again… I DON'T OWN ORPHEN!!!! (etc. etc. etc. It could go on forever. _)

_And of course… THE FANFIC!!!! WHEEEEE!!!! (Ch. 3)_

**Ch. 3 – As Time Goes By**

Still drowsy, Orphen rubbed his face with a wet washcloth. Sighing, he looked down at his feet, the blue tiles of the bathroom freezing them. He shifted his weight uneasily, and turned off the faucet, which was running icy clear water. A diminutive voice coaxed him to go back to sleep. He refused it as he thumped down the rickety wooden step case with his heavy boots.

"G'morning," he whispered, stunned at himself for waking up this early. Azalie looked up from the magazine she was reading on the couch, and nudged her glasses to her forehead.

"Hmm?" She murmured thoughtfully, careful to not raise her voice to a speaking tone, seemingly afraid to wake the morning sun. "You are leaving today, aren't you?" Moving to an upright position, and soon on the same level as his eyes, she looked at him carefully. 

"Seems to me someone's grown up a lot in the past couple days…" Orphen shook his head, chuckling. He was amused, yet pleased by Azalie's comment. _I guess I know what made me admire her when I was little…_ Orphen thought to himself, blushing and shyly coy. _Her skill in complimenting people about themselves hasn't changed._

"So you don't think you've grown up a bit?" Azalie sighed, noticing Orphen's blush.

"Nope. Well, not that much at least…" he sat on the kitchen counter, swinging his legs back and forth. Orphen only contemplated his height in terms of growth – that _had_ changed… Drastically. At the Tower, he had been little for his age, and looked a little juvenile in terms of his childish face. Yes, he had changed; somewhat reasonably. He was more solemn, intent to do everything he wanted to do. No more did he have a playful grin splashed across his face, judging from his current countenance.

"Krillancello, how many times must I tell you?" she grinned. "No kicking the counters. This place _is_ only being rented, you know." He paused, and leaned forward.

* * * *

Tossing the reins onto the horse's back lightly, Orphen murmured a few encouraging words to it as he continued sitting on the cart's bench. Where exactly had he planned to go, anyhow? Most certainly not to the Tower – they wouldn't accept him; he had caused them too much acrid distress and ignominy as was. He couldn't go to Majic's father, he had put up enough with Orphen's laziness. As he put it, the only thing sorcerers truly were was lethargic.

Perhaps Cleao would consider the initiative – after all, she had been so devoted and tenderly loving towards him, in a sense that was stronger than Orphen's keenness of sleeping through most days. Whenever Mariabella had so much as touched a hair on Orphen's head, she had become livid and outraged, full of jealousy. Still… Maybe she had changed – it had been an extensive amount of time.

He walked past the driver's bench, and snatched a book from his bag. Staring intensely at it, he became easily distracted, and often put it down. His mind refused to rest, and his attention wandered to everything from a small blue bird to a pebble in the road. Finally, night came and the bright stars began to shine. A silent hush fell over the darkness, and all he could hear for miles was the horse's hooves beating against the ground, like he had all day. Yet Orphen's propensity was to keep on going, never resting until he reached his destination. Detours could be excused, of course.

* * * *

Orphen rapped on Stephanie's door, still aware of the time of night – and that it was much too early for her to be awake.

"C'mon, Stephanie –" he grumbled, fidgeting with the chain around his neck, which bore the weight of Azalie's cold, metal dragon. It glimmered in his hands; she hadn't wanted it, though. Orphen supposed it was from so many doleful reminiscences and not wanting to provoke them, kept it. Suddenly, a lock clicked from the inside, and he flinched at the unexpected sound.

"Who could possibly…" groaned an exhausted Stephanie, barely awake and still in her nightgown. Her eyes flew open at the sight of Orphen, and her arms immediately wrapped him tightly. "Where have you been?!" she stammered, feigning ire. He just smiled silently, and stood before her.

"How's it been going?" he mused, grinning at his old partner and friend, who by this point had invited him in. "Flower boy been good to you so far?" Stephanie sat on the couch, turning a deep shade of scarlet. She decided to show him her ring, elegant and beautifully crafted.

"He's my husband, and as far as I can remember, you didn't come to the wedding," Stephanie beamed and reprimanded him for his slight mistake. She suspected his memory had faded a bit, and easily forgave him; either that or he was just teasing. "What brings you here, though, Orphen?"

He shrugged, and Stephanie let him off the hook. Obviously enough, he didn't want to talk about it too much. Orphen let out a sigh, and patted the sofa suggesting he wanted to stay.

"You need someplace to sleep, I'm guessing," she continued, nudging him a bit. He nodded, and she persisted. "Oh, alright. Fine. But we'll have to talk in the morning…" Stephanie yawned.

"Go to bed, I'm sure he's expecting you," joked Orphen, who winked at her, and tilted onto his side, shutting his eyes tightly, as though evading something he never wanted to see. A thump sounded throughout the apartment, and Stephanie stood up in a jolt of reflexes. Slowly, Orphen opened one eyelid, which peered at her accusingly.

"It wasn't me!" Stephanie cried, smoothing her black hair, and then walking off to search.

"I know… But who _was_ it?" he laughed, eventually following her. Orphen wandered after Stephanie, who he found in her husband's arms. Ted seemed upset, at finding his wife with Orphen. Stephanie, who had tried in vain to tell him about the situation, gave up.

"This wasn't any sleepover," protested Orphen, impishly embarrassed, and now scratching his head in awkwardness. "I have nothing to do with Stephanie, she's just an old friend."

"Uh-huh," began Tim, looking offended. Sheepishly, he changed his attitude. "I know you'd never do anything to Stephanie… She's told me a lot about you." Tim, blushing, laughed aloud bashfully – but very aloud. He and Stephanie left him alone to sleep through the night, and in peace.

* * * *

Orphen lay on his back, trying to shut his eyes and sleep. He tossed and turned, unable to sleep. Although figuring something was bothering him, he couldn't put his finger on it, nor remember what it was he was thinking of. Rolling to his side, he looked around the rest of the room. On the coffee table, there sat a small chip of clay. As he reached out his arm to touch it, he shrunk back twice as quickly.

"It couldn't possibly be…" he whispered, finally picking it up. Orphen examined it carefully, feeling every crack on it's surface. It was cold and dry, shriveled with time. Turning it in his fingers delicately, he found a thin green vein darting along the top of one side. Accidentally, he dropped it onto the sofa. As he stared at it, Orphen realized what it was – the killing doll. The one that had tried to destroy every molecule in his flesh. Stephanie had kept it all that time. Feeling comforted by the idea that he would always have friends to surround him, he fell asleep.

* * * *

Stephanie bounded down the stairs, pulling Tim by the hand.

"C'mon… I'm going to be late… for—" she laughed as he kissed her gently. "Work…" Stephanie continued, mumbling, and blushing in front of Orphen. He just sat on the sofa, innocently looking at her hungrily.

"Oh yes, I forgot, you need some feeding, orphan," she smiled, teasing her friend playfully. He frowned slightly at the pun, but reluctantly pursued her trail to the kitchen.

"There's some cereal in that cupboard, and coffee in that drawer. I'm guessing that's all you'll need. Feel free to search the place." Finally shrugging, she left it up to him. Quickly, she winked at Tim, and kissed his cheek, sending him to see to the flower shop. When Stephanie returned to Orphen, he was mellow and silent, drinking a cup of coffee. She studied him a bit, and sat next to him at the table. His face had scrunched a little at the acrid taste of the coffee, which he had stubbornly taken without milk or sugar.

"Orphen… What is it that's bothering you?" Stephanie asked thoughtfully, touching his shoulder. Orphen sensed that she was concerned, and he didn't want her to be. That was the last thing he needed on his list – somebody worrying about him. Slowly, he shook his head. He still wanted her view; that was why he had originally come. Knowing himself, he could've stayed up all night, but it was most definitely a perk that she should invite him to sleep it on her couch. Of all things, he didn't want to intrude into her blissfully sweet, married life.

"Nothing in particular," he trailed off, and lowered his mouth the coffee mug. Orphen slanted his head at an angle so he could get a clear look at her. "I just want your opinion on something."

"And that would be…?" Stephanie giggled, covering her chin with her small hand. She put her long purple hair behind her shoulders, and sat up straighter. At last, she tried to put on a permanently pasted smile. She knew it wouldn't fool him, but would make her conscious feel better. He didn't know how exactly to put his question. It was hard asking his old partner about affection for someone else. And it wasn't the fact that he was attached to her; it just felt strange.

"Well—" Orphen started, scratching his head uncomfortably, and paused for a bit. As she touched his shoulder again, he felt compelled to go on. "Do you think that, well, Cleao still likes me?" He blushed feverishly.

"Likes?" questioned she. "What about love?" He turned a deeper shade of scarlet quickly. Laughing a bit to herself, she said a few words to comfort him.

"I don't really want to get to love yet…" he continued, slowly. "But I do have, well, feelings for her."

"She already knows that, Orphen," Stephanie smiled, and rested her head on the palms of her delicate hands. "Whether or not she heard it from you is none of my doing." Suddenly, he understood what she meant. He felt no doubt that Cleao would turn him down, she was faithful, and as loving as he wanted her to be. Their relationship would be nothing more, nothing less – unless Orphen made the first move. Although he had known of her crush, he had accepted it as though it was nothing. Yet somehow, he knew her love was all he'd ever need.

**Author's Ending Note: **Uhm hmm! That's all for chapter 3. Hope it hasn't disappointed any one. I'm so sorry this update has taken so long. I really wanted to make this chapter good, so I took my time. ^_^;; Anyway, here are my thanks to my fabulous reviewers:

_My friendly Kat-chan_… Ach, thank you so much for looking through each chapter before I've actually posted them. I owe quite a lot to you. Even if you just switch two words, it makes the entire chappie run more smoothly. Thanks! ::wink.::

_To everyone who's reviewed:_ You guys are the main reason I keep writing. Three words can be all you need to make me write more. THANK YOU! ^_^


	4. Gone

*** SPOILERS FOR 1ST TIME VIEWERS! ***

**Author's Note:** I've made this chapter as sort of a quick filler to lead on everyone who wants another chapter. Hopefully you won't be hurt when you find out my twist. ;-; Can't tell you what it is, though. You can beg all you like: animeangel2007@yahoo.com I'd also LOVE criticism if anyone has some to offer – all this happiness has been making me go nuts. ^-^() I promise this won't be the last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN ORPHEN!!! ::unending wail of sorrow.:: ;-; I should, though. I'd make it quite successful. ;D

_And of course, due to popular demand, THE FANFIC!! YAY! (Ch. 4)_

Ch. 4 – Gone 

Orphen looked at Stephanie seriously. Attempting to keep a straight face, he only ended up blushing even more. He thought over what she had said; he would have to do it on his own. There was no one else that could convince Cleao that he was speaking the truth. She would only believe him, and for one reason: he was the one she had loved.

"What if she…" Orphen mumbled, head dropping. "I don't want to take that chance."

Stephanie groaned at him – he was being absolutely impossible, and all over telling Cleao he _liked_ her. It was not a big deal to her; she had known it would happen sooner or later. As far as she was concerned, there was no doubt of Cleao not saying her feelings as well. She would surrender to Orphen's arms, and welcome them happily. Yet Stephanie did wonder about what Orphen was saying.

It had been a long time, now past a year, since he had last seen her. She immediately flushed away the idea for his sake. No, she would not see him turned down by a young seventeen-year-old girl. Cleao would just have to accept – there was no other way for it to be.

"Look, she won't, okay?" grumbled Stephanie. She scoffed at the look on his face. "I _know_ Cleao – she's just not that type of person."

"You're underestimating her, Steph," he grinned. "She's a sweetheart with a lovely temper no one can cure."

She ruffled his hair and boiled her own cup of coffee, exhausted from the tedious conversation. Cleao would never leave Orphen's side! And that day Cleao had helped him escape from the killing doll; she wouldn't have forgotten something like that, the delight that had sprung forth from her heart. It had blossomed quickly, even if Orphen hadn't believed that it was she, not Stephanie, that had helped him.

Another thought skipped into her head, and this time, it wasn't so joyous. Swiftly, Stephanie's heart thumped loudly inside her chest. There was a day in her mind, one full of clouds and mists. Orphen had almost hit Cleao in fury – she had insulted Azalie and ran with Lecki onto the transport in escape. He had followed her, anxious and worried. He had never told her more about what had happened between them while they were gone. That couldn't possibly make Cleao turn away, could it? She shook her head, it wouldn't happen.

"I'm sure you could if you tried, Orphen," Stephanie smirked, teasing him a bit. "She'd listen. She listens to every would that you utter, everything that comes out of your mouth." He shrugged.

"She's independent, not weak," Orphen sighed. "Cleao's got a mind of her own – even if it is a violent one."

Stephanie laughed at this quick comment. "You had better not tell her that, or she'll never like you." Orphen grunted, and Stephanie grinned at him; he was so determined.

* * * *

Hartia stared down at his filthy pupil in disgust. How he could have possibly gotten that dirty in an hour was unthinkable. He did _not_ want to know how he had done it, he just wanted him _clean._ His father would have taken him out of the Tower instantly. Hartia shuddered, and shoved Majic into the bathroom, ordering him to take a shower.

"I DON'T SMELL!" whined Majic, miserable with his master's discontent.

Hartia laughed, and collapsed onto his bed. "Majic, my friend, you do. Now take that shower!" He could hear his pupil's grumbling, and instead of smiling, Hartia picked up a heavy volume of potions to pass the time.

"Honestly, Master," Majic cried from inside. "I don't smell! I'm just… a bit grimy." He didn't want to think about his punishment – a couple hours of studying would make up for it. All he wanted was to get his master out of his current mood. Hartia had been cantankerous all week, and now that Majic had made him laugh, it was out of pity for him alone. Outside the bathroom, Hartia just continued laughing. His gentle laughs started to irritate Majic, nipping at his delicately pale skin like small cuts.

"I was just decorating for Halloween!" he snapped, explaining himself. "I fell off the ladder, and Eris and I got into a tumble in the leaves and…" Majic blushed at his own words. He didn't want it to travel all over the school. Least of all, he didn't want Hartia to know. Hartia chuckled at Majic's last words.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, Majic." He relaxed immensely at these words, and felt his entire body become loose. A few minutes later, he opened the door, hair still dripping water a bit.

"Uhm… Okay," Majic fumbled with the last button on his shirt. The door to their room opened silently, and a small, pale girl stepped in, shutting it immediately behind her. Her brown eyes gleamed in distress, shining in the sunlight which streaming through the stained-glass window.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Majic!" she cried, throwing her arms around his waist, holding him tightly to her. She hadn't meant to get him in trouble, and although she knew he would be now, there was nothing to do but apologize. He looked down at her, and returned her embrace warmly. Gently, Majic stroked her short brown hair, shushing her.

"It's not your fault, Eris…" he soothed, rubbing her back in hope to cool the crystal tears running down her cheeks. She moved her head to lean her ear against his chest, slowly stopping to cry. His breathing alone comforted her and she began to break into a sweet smile. He kissed her cheek, and she nuzzled herself against him. Hartia tapped Majic's shoulder, and whispered a couple of words to him.

"When you're done with all this mush, we'll work out your punishment, you troublesome child." He sighed. "Majic, how come you're such a ladies' man?" Majic just smiled at his teacher – he knew that he was only jealous of his skill with women. Through being his student, he had come across Hartia's unfortunate relationship tales, with a few good mixed in between. Eris looked up from her tight embrace.

"_You_ want to know why he's such a ladies' man?" she giggled, turning pink, shyly. "Because he's so sweet and understanding." Majic grinned at her, and kissed her nose.

"I can't _stand_ you teenagers. You're giving me a headache," Hartia complained thoughtfully, and scratched his head. Eris laughed again at his childish state. "Adolescent people know how to make someone feel uncomfortable…" He blushed from the response he had gotten to his question. Eris gave him a silly yet comforting hug. Majic chuckled to himself, and pulled her back to his side.

* * * *

Cleao tickled Lecki's stomach with one finger. He yelped and rolled onto his back, pawing at her small hand. His green eyes shone at her and reflected her own image. She looked into his eyes again, and tapped his nose playfully. Her trunk thumped against one wooden side of the cart, and sat up very straight instantly, in a slight reflex.

"Well, we'll be seeing old friends soon, now, won't we Lecki?" Cleao smiled down at her pet, now curled into the crook of her arm like a baby, snoring softly. His foot twitched a bit, swatting away a fly.

"Yes… We should be there by now…" she murmured to herself, and set him down on the floor. Cleao climbed towards the driver's seat, and tapped his shoulder.

"When are we going to be there?" she whined a bit, laughing at the old man's curious expression.

"I know how much you want to get there, but Mary Anne can only go so fast, Miss Cleao." Cleao perked up at a bit at the name of the horse. She stifled a laugh, thinking of Hartia's "gentle" Caroline. It definitely had been too long for everyone to be apart. She missed the life too much.

* * * *

Orphen grumbled a bit as he hammered at one of the wheels. The nail wasn't going in, and with out it, the wagon wouldn't move. He gritted his teeth, and pounded harder. Finally, it drove through the wood, keeping one of the spokes attached – at least, for now. Gently, he clucked to the mare. He would need to find Cleao, and as far as he knew, there was only one place to find her: Everlasting Manor.

Would he make, though, was the question. The wagon was falling apart by this point, and he didn't want to make anymore stops. He continued as the sun set, lowering it's golden rays below the distant hills.

**Author's Ending Note:** I have to admit this took my mind off quite a bit of schoolwork. ;; Yet, since you all demanded more, I'm readily serving it. Sorry for all the temptation, but don't jump to happy conclusions. This chapter was mainly for fillers, and Kenta Divina wanting to know what's going on – plus I wanted to do a bit on Majic, Eris and Hartia.


End file.
